


Sweetheart

by SparkCatcher



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I ship Yaz and thirteen!, but caught it again, doctor lost her temper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkCatcher/pseuds/SparkCatcher
Summary: The Doctor loses her temper at Yaz. Yaz thinks the Doctor won’t want her as a friend anymore. The Doctor realises her mistake and comforts her.Lots of cuteness. Who else ships thirteen and Yaz?





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I really ship these two. I know we probably won’t get them on the show, but at least we can have them here on ao3! Hope you enjoy!

“Yaz. Sweetheart, what’s wrong. Is it something I said. Or did. I’m sorry. I just get like that sometimes. Forget what I’m saying. Mouth runs away with me. Or without me.” 

 

Another whimper from the young girl cut the Doctor’s panicked rambling off. 

 

The Doctor knelt down next to the console, abandoning her sonic to rest her hands on Yaz’s knees. 

 

“Doc-Doctor.” Yaz’s voice came out almost as whisper. “I’m sorry. I am, promise.” 

 

“Sweetheart...”

 

“Please Doctor, don’t leave me. Please. I’m sorry, s-swear.” Her breath hitched, and her cheeks were wet. 

 

“Yaz, what are you talking about?” The Doctor asked, confusion and concern in her expression. 

 

She leant forward and pulled the other girl closer. 

 

The Doctor shrugged off her jacket, and wrapped it around Yaz, hoping that it would help calm the other’s shivering. 

 

Yaz pulled away slightly, resisting the Doctors hold. The Doctors arms loosened, allowing the Yaz to pull away if she wanted. 

 

“Yaz? Please tell me. Is this ok?” Her voice was soft and quiet, and Yaz could feel her warm breath near her cheek. 

 

She gave up pushing the Doctor away, and her body went slack. 

 

The tears she had been trying to hold back started to fall. If this was to be the last time, at least she would have this last moment to remember the Doctor by. 

 

Her fingers found the Doctors suspenders, and she grasped them tightly, never wanting to let go. 

 

The Doctor stayed silent for once, and rather than talking, just wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s frame. 

 

She lay her hand on Yaz’s long hair, and stroked it soothingly. Again and again, her hand ran down Yaz’s head, as she repeated, “It’s ok. You’re ok. That’s it, just let it out, sweetheart.” 

 

The Doctor and Yaz remained in the same position for many minutes, the only sounds being Yaz’s intermittent sobs and the Doctor’s soothing voice in her ear. 

 

Eventually, Yaz began to calm down, and she realised what she had done. 

 

She had started crying in front of the Doctor, and now here she was. Wrapped in the older woman’s arms, feeling safer and warmer than she had felt in years. 

 

She took deep breaths, attempting to get control of herself. 

 

As she inhaled, the dewy, slightly floral scent of the Doctor wafted into her nose. 

 

It felt fresh, familiar.

 

She couldn’t help the few more tears that ran down her face. She lifted her head and hesitantly, her eyes met the gentle, brown orbs of the Doctor’s.

 

The older Time Lady’s eyes looked into her own with patience and love. 

 

Yaz dropped her gaze, and began to speak. “Doctor I’m sorry. I really am. I did my best, I really did. I just wasn’t strong enough to keep them back.” 

 

Her voice raised slightly, desperation seeping through. “Don’t leave, I need you Doctor. Please. I’m sorry. I’ll try to be better.” 

 

“Yaz-“

 

“I promise, I can change. I can be better, Doctor, I can! Give me another chance, please.” 

 

“Yaz-“

 

Yaz released her grip on the Doctor and leant away, pulling from her grasp. She twisted her body so she was angled slightly in the other direction. She drew her legs up to her chest and rested her head in her lap. 

 

“Yaz, sweetheart, it that what this is about?” The Doctor shuffled closer to the girl, close enough to touch her, but not wanting to force the contact on the smaller woman. 

 

“Darlin’ I swear, I’m not mad. Promise. I know I was a little upset earlier, but not at you. Never. Never at you.” She paused. 

 

Her hands twitched. She had never been very good at hugs in the past, her previous selves being uncomfortable forming physical attachments with their companions. 

 

But she had no such qualms. Sure, eventually she too would regenerate. But until then, she had a crying friend next to her, and there was no way she was going to hold back. 

 

“Yaz I’m not mad. Look at me.” She resisted reaching out to Yaz, instead allowing her to turn towards her, herself. “If anyone’s sorry, it’s me. I should never had yelled at you like that. It was inexcusable. Nothing you did deserved that.” 

 

Unable to resist any longer, she reached out once more and led Yaz’s tear stained face toward her chest, and rested Yaz’s head on her neck. 

 

She embraced her firmly, trying to radiate her love and affection for the smaller girl through her emotions. 

 

The Doctor had never felt so guilty before. How could she have upset Yaz like this. 

 

She’d just been so annoyed at missing the chance, she’d taken the anger out on Yaz. 

 

The truth was, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Even if Yaz had managed to resist, they still would have lost. 

 

Wouldn’t have made a difference. 

 

She was sure of it.

 

Anyway, that wasn’t really the point. The point was, her tongue had ran ‘way from herself. Again. 

 

Yaz hadn’t needed her anger. 

 

They had just escaped some pretty nasty creatures. She had been fine, obviously... but Yaz hadn’t. 

 

She knew that the younger girl had had suffered more than one panic attack during their imprisonment. 

 

Yaz had likely been feeling scared and vulnerable, and instead of comforting her companion, she had shouted at her. 

 

The Doctor felt terrible. 

 

Of course, after the TARDIS had transported them away from the planet, she had turned back to Yaz, expecting the girl to have the regular cheerful smile and raised eyebrow at her antics. 

 

She hadn’t considered that her words would have cut the girl as deeply as they had. She should have known. Yaz already suffered from insecurity, mostly stemming from a childhood full of cruel bullying and not many friends. 

 

She knew Yaz had struggled a lot, what with her older sister being everyone’s friend, and herself being left alone most days. 

 

Yaz always did whatever she could to please the Doctor, rarely refusing or arguing. 

 

The Doctor felt terrible for yelling at her and behaving so horribly. 

 

“Yaz, please know that I wasn’t, I’m not, angry at you. I still want you to to come travelling with me. How could I not? You’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met, and I could never leave you behind. That’s my promise.”

 

The Doctor lifted her fingers and softly wiped away the residue moisture from Yaz’s face. She left her hand resting gently on the girl’s cheek, cupping it tenderly. “I love you, sweetheart, and I’m sorry.” 

 

Yaz closed her eyes, and leant in slightly towards the touch. “Love you too, Doctor. Always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I wrote that really quickly! Just got inspired by Yaz’s mum asking of her and the Doctor were seeing each other. I wish they were! 
> 
> Leave any good Thirteen Doctor fic recs below! 
> 
> What did you think of it?
> 
> Any prompts?


End file.
